


Best Idea

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Arthurian Smut [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Foursome, Hand Jobs, Kidnapped Merlin, King/Knights, King/Manservant, Knight Gwaine, Knight Lancelot, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, OT3, OT4, Voyeurism, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is taken by slave traders to be sold; Lancelot and Gwaine embark on a quest to save their best friend. When comfort between the three turns into something more sexual and Arthur comes into the picture, Merlin is in for a long night, not that he's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Idea

Merlin let out a huff of air as he glared defiantly at the crowd of noble men and women in front of the wooden platform he had been forced up onto. He shifted on his feet, metal clinking at his wrists and ankles. He was wearing his brown breeches and nothing else, at all. He refused to shudder at the predatory gazes that were trained on his half-naked state and tried to fight back at the Goosebumps that were starting to cover his pale skin.

"He may be a bit on the scrawny side, but he's lean and fit. If you want to know how's he's hung you gotta cough up the money." A bald, scar covered man shouted out at the crowd.

Slave traders.

Merlin was starting to reconsider his life choices; all he had been doing was collecting herbs for Gaius. He had to venture a bit further into the woods than he normally would, as Gaius needed a rare herb for a potion he was working on, which had been his mistake. His first sign of trouble was the rustling of leaves even though there was no wind that day, the next sign was the pain emitting from the back of his head and then darkness.

When he woke up he was sitting in a cage that reminded him horribly of the cage the Witch Finder had locked Gaius in and the cage he freed Freya from all those years ago. He was shirtless, neckerchief-less, boot-less and jacket-less, he was glad he had his breeches on at least however the metal chains connecting his wrists and ankles were worrying. He tried to focus on his magic through his pounding headache until someone came and hit him over the head keeping him knocked out.

It didn't take him long to find out slave traders had taken him and apparently he was their prize 'slave' to auction off to a group of wealthy nobles who wanted either a whipping boy, servant or sex slave. Either way he was not looking forward to this, he was right. Standing half-naked on a platform like a piece of meat was not his definition of fun. He could not use his magic to escape as they crowd was made of nobles and there was a chance they could come to Camelot later on and then he would be very screwed. He could only wait until he was… Bought and then during the journey he would use his power and get the hell back to Camelot.

His eyes scanned the crowd, hoping to see a flash of red that signaled the Camelot Knights, but to his disappointment there was nothing to show that Arthur or the others were anywhere in sight. He let his shoulders slump and decided to pay attention to how was bidding on him, may as well see who was going to be his new 'owner'. The bidding came to end at a surprisingly high price to a man that looked familiar as did the aid he had standing a few steps behind him. Their faces were partly hidden by the cloaks they wore. He growled under his breath as he was manhandled across the stage and was held in front of the two men who had bought him. The noble circled around him, clicking his tongue and Merlin jumped a bit when a hand hit his ass.

"He'll do nicely." The man said in a gravely voice before he nodded at the aid who stepped forward and stared at the slave trader and then back at the metal cuffing Merlin's wrists and ankles. The trader grumbled, but unlocked the cuffs and Merlin absently rubbed his wrists trying to get the blood to flow back into his hands. The aid nodded before in a swift move he had Merlin slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, hand basically resting on Merlin's backside and the group moved away from the trader and the other nobles.

Merlin tensed and started to file through his mind for a spell that wouldn't tip them off that he had magic. He glanced up to see the group was a dot in the distance and he narrowed his eyes ready to mutter under his breath.

"You'll be fine Merlin, we would never hurt you." A voice laughed and Merlin's jaw dropped as he was placed back on his feet.

"Gwaine? Lancelot?" Merlin asked staring at the two 'nobles' who were pushing back the hoods of their cloaks.

"Who else?" Gwaine laughed.

"Who, what, how?" Merlin stammered trying to wrap his head around the fact that Gwaine and Lancelot were there, they had bought him and they had saved him.

"We noticed you were missing so we did some digging around and found you had been taken by traders and were to be sold here to nobles… I may have slipped back into my noble heritage to get an invite." Gwaine admitted his long hair falling in his eyes that were trained on Merlin.

"Here, you look freezing." Lancelot said unclipping his cloak and he draped it around Merlin's half-naked form. Merlin grinned happily at Lancelot as he tugged the cloak tightly around him, feeling the warmth seeping into his skin soothing the fear he had been feeling before away.

"Thanks Lancelot, thank both of you for coming and saving me… Even if you bought me at a slave auction." Merlin said sounding unimpressed at the end.

"We figured this was the best way to get you without causing bloodshed." Lancelot said rubbing Merlin's shoulders gently.

"Fair enough, but where did you get the money to buy me?" Merlin glanced at Gwaine as the trio walked towards Camelot, Merlin between the two Knights feeling at ease for the first time that day.

"It turns out Lancelot is  _very_ good at playing cards." Gwaine chuckled, dropping his arm over Merlin's shoulders pulling him close to his side and Lancelot moved to close the gap between himself and Merlin.

"It helped that Gwaine got the whole bar drunk, it was easy." Lancelot smirked at Gwaine over Merlin's head.

"Maybe I don't want to know." Merlin rolled his eyes fondly. "Either way, thank you."

"Like we would let you be sold off to one of those other… Nobles." Gwaine spat the last word and Merlin was surprised to see Lancelot's face darkened at the mention of the other nobles.

"You belong to us, not to those perverts." Lancelot hissed wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist, his words and action surprising the warlock.

"Damn right." Gwaine agreed just as darkly.

"Well you guys did just buy me, so I guess in a weird way I do belong to you two." Merlin joked, but he didn't expect them to take his words seriously.

"I can live with that, how about you Lance?" Gwaine smirked a predatory smirk.

"I can live with that too." Lancelot smirked back and Merlin frowned confused. He blinked in shock as Gwaine leaned his head down and pressed his lips against Merlin's. Merlin gasped and Gwaine took this chance and pressed his tongue into Merlin's mouth, hands moving to hold Merlin's face in between his hands.

What really surprised Merlin was that Lancelot started to press light kisses down Merlin's pale neck.

"Maybe we should wait until we are back in Camelot to continue this." Gwaine breathed out after the two parted.

"Mmm, good idea." Lancelot breathed into Merlin's neck.

Merlin couldn't form a sentence, all he could do was nod numbly and was guided back to Camelot happily sandwiched between the two. The Knights checked in with Arthur and Gaius, telling him that they got Merlin back safe and sound. Merlin could have done it himself, but the two had locked the still mostly naked Merlin in Gwaine's chambers the moment the group had arrived back at the castle.

* * *

The two entered Gwaine's chambers and they stared at Merlin with lust filled eyes. Merlin was still covered in Lancelot's cloak and was standing in the middle of the room looking nervous and excited at the same time.

"Don't look so worried Merlin." Lancelot said soothingly, caressing Merlin's cheek gently before softly kissing Merlin on the lips. Merlin almost melted into the kiss, but kissed back nonetheless. Gwaine pulled the cloak off of Merlin's shoulders and let his unusually warm hands mapped out every inch of Merlin's upper body.

"We've got you Merlin, nothing is going to happen to you as long as we are here." Gwaine promised, kissing the skin under Merlin's right ear, hands settling on the waistline of Merlin's breeches while he pressed the front of his body to the back of the Merlin.

"You belong to us remember?" Lancelot teased after he pulled back from his and Merlin's kiss.

"Like I would forget." Merlin teased back and he gasped slightly when Gwaine bit down on the juncture between Merlin's neck and collarbone. Lancelot stepped back and started to strip off his chainmail and underclothes while watching Gwaine suck on Merlin's neck, hands running all over the smaller man's body, tugging on the laces at the front of Merlin's breeches.

"Oh god." Lancelot breathed out watching Merlin arch up into Gwaine's touches and the front of his breeches began to lift up as he became hard. Lancelot felt him self get hard at just the sight and pulled off the last of his clothing and stepped closer to Merlin helping Gwaine pull off Merlin's remaining pieces of clothing and Lancelot while the other Knight pulled back and stripped himself of his own clothes started to kiss down Merlin's body, hands sliding down to rest on Merlin's ass. Merlin let out a loud groan as their cocks brushed against each other as Lancelot moved.

"Shit." Gwaine muttered as Merlin rolled his hips up towards Lancelot's earning groans from both of them as the friction was created.

"Are you just going watch us Gwaine or are you going to join us?" Lancelot asked in a low voice as he ran the tip of his index finger between Merlin's ass cheeks making the raven-haired man groan slightly as it brushed over his hole.

"You think I would miss this?" Gwaine chuckled and moved up to press himself flush against Merlin's back, hands running down Merlin's waist and trailed his fingertips down Merlin's hardening cock.

Merlin let out a needy moan, grinding his hips against the two men who he was caught between, earning groans from the two Knights.

Merlin was pulled back against Gwaine's chest, arms crossing over his chest protectively as Lancelot moved to sit on the bed, so he was leaning against the headboard with his legs spread open.

"Hell." Merlin swore to himself, he heard Gwaine chuckle behind him before he found himself sitting on his knee's between Lancelot's legs facing the Knight. Lancelot leaned up and kissed Merlin more forcefully than he had before, their tongues dancing around each other. Gwaine watched the two kiss as he ran his fingers down Merlin's spine watching as Goosebumps spread from his touches. Gwaine leaned down over Merlin's back and started to kiss and suck Merlin's unmarked side of his neck as he ran his hands up Lancelot's thighs.

Lancelot ran his hand down Merlin's chest, making sure to rub over his nipples as he went before he curled his fingers around Merlin's hard on, stroking him slightly.

"Ngh!" Merlin bit his lower lip at the new sensations that rushed over his body and he became aware of Gwaine's hard cock pressing against his ass and Lancelot's hard on pressing against the top of his knees.

"We'll take care of you Merlin, just relax." Lancelot promised as he suddenly took his hand off of Merlin's cock and the two Knights working together managed to flip Merlin around so his back was to Lancelot's chest and the warlock was now facing Gwaine who took to kissing down Merlin's chest, taking extra care to flick his tongue over Merlin's perk nipples before he dipped his tongue in Merlin's bellybutton causing Merlin to wiggle a bit. Lancelot slid his hands underneath Merlin's knees and spread them apart.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Arthur's voice came from the door. Merlin gasped out and tried to hide himself, but Lancelot kept his legs apart as he gazed at the Arthur impassively while Gwaine leaned back on his knees to look at the blonde.

"What the hell do you think we're doing? We're going to shag Merlin here and unless you want to join or watch, get out." Gwaine said not giving a crap that he was talking to the crown prince at this moment, he was horny and wanted Merlin as much as he knew Lancelot and Arthur did.

"Be respectful Gwaine." Lancelot scolded as he planted lazy kisses down Merlin's neck.

"I don't think Merlin would be against the idea of having Arthur here, am I right Merlin?" Lancelot gripped Merlin's cock, stroking him.

"Nnnggghh, ahhh!" Merlin gasped out loudly as he arched up into Lancelot's hand.

"Hmm look like princess here agrees with that idea Lance." Gwaine smirked as he saw Arthur shift on his feet, a bulge starting to grow in his breeches.

"We won't bite, much." Gwaine said seductively moving just enough to let Arthur see Merlin naked, being held by an equally naked Lancelot, the Knights hand was back under Merlin's knee.

"I-I shouldn't." Arthur muttered out, eyes trained on the scene before him.

"Then watch." Gwaine shrugged his shoulders and in one swift move he bent his head down and engulfed Merlin's cock in his mouth.

"Ahhh!" Merlin let out a strangled groan, hands tangling in Gwaine's long hair. Lancelot started to leave hickies down his side of Merlin's neck, keeping his hands under Merlin's knees, feeling the muscles flexing as Gwaine swirled his tongue around Merlin's length. Lancelot had his cock nestled between Merlin's ass cheeks, every so often he would jerk his hips up making Merlin groan.

Merlin bucked his hips up, trying to fuck Gwaine's talented mouth. Gwaine chuckled at the eagerness of Merlin; he rested his palm against Merlin's hip pressing it back against Lancelot's. Merlin had his head resting against Lancelot's shoulder, he opened his eyes and spotted Arthur watching them intently from his position on a chair he had dropped into after he locked the door so no one else would enter the room. Merlin blushed when he spotted the large bulge in Arthur's breeches, his eyes almost black and a flush appearing on his cheeks.

Merlin's attention was taken away from Arthur when Gwaine started to bob his head, sucking hard on Merlin's length letting his teeth gently graze the sides of Merlin's length.

"Ng-aahh, Gwaine! I think, I'm gonna, ahh!" Merlin gasped out body arching upwards feeling his climax approaching fast.

"Let go Merlin, come in Gwaine's mouth." Arthur ordered from his spot on the chair and Lancelot made a humming noise of agreement, Merlin let out a shout as black spots danced across his vision as he came hard in Gwaine's mouth fulfilling Arthur's order and his own need.

The Knight lapped up the taste of Merlin before he pulled off the limp cock with a lewd pop and pressed his lips against Merlin's lips letting him taste himself before he leaned past Merlin's head and kissed Lancelot letting him taste Merlin as well, their tongues swirling around the other's.

"You taste so good Merlin, doesn't he Lance?" Gwaine purred making Merlin blush.

"You really do." Lancelot agreed. "What now Arthur?"

The three looked over at the blushing and turned on king, Merlin was leaning back against Lancelot's chest, breathing heavily.

"Merlin, get on your hands and knees and suck Lancelot, Gwaine prep him." Arthur said after he swallowed hard, his voice low and unsteady.

"You heard princess." Gwaine smirked and suddenly Merlin found himself on his hands and knees between Lancelot and Gwaine.

Merlin closed his eyes and parted his lips before he covered Lancelot's erection. He heard Lancelot groan and the Knight's fingers gripping the manservant's hair, pushing his head forwards a bit. Merlin gasped loudly around Lancelot's cock, getting a low groan from the Knight, when a slick finger entered him sending odd, but not unwelcome sensations over his body.

"Fuck." Arthur groaned from his place watching his Knights and his manservant.

"So tight Merlin." Gwaine pressed kisses down Merlin's spine as he pushed another finger into the tight hole watching as Merlin arched his back and Lancelot threw his head back against the headboard, fingers tightening in Merlin's hair and hips bucking forwards.

"Shit." Lancelot swore under his breath, trying his hardest not to push his cock further down Merlin's throat so he doesn't gag his friend. Gwaine smirked at the sight of 'perfect' Lancelot starting to lose it as he stretched his fingers apart inside of Merlin, he winced slightly as he slid a third finger into the tight hole and Merlin gasped loudly.

"Sorry Merls." Gwaine pressed kisses against Merlin's shoulder blades.

Merlin just hummed around Lancelot's cock and started to bob his head as he sucked Lancelot off.

"Ahhh, Merlin, I'm going to!" Lancelot lost control and arched his back, eyes screwed shut as his orgasm wracked his body. Merlin did his best to swallow Lancelot's cum, but he had to pull back and some hit his chin and cheeks as he swallowed. He breathed heavily, leaning his cheek against Lancelot's inner thigh as Lancelot gently carded his fingers through Merlin's black locks.

Gwaine's fingers probed against a certain spot inside of Merlin and the warlock let out a loud groan his back arching once more as white spots crossed his vision. Gwaine smirked knowingly as he brushed against the same spot once more enjoying the reaction Merlin gave. Gwaine gently pulled his fingers out of Merlin's stretched entrance gaining a slight whimper from Merlin.

"He's ready for you princess." Gwaine looked over his shoulder at the prince who looked like he was doing his best not to pull out his own cock and take care of his hard on.

"W-what?" Arthur looked at the Knights in surprise.

"We all know you have wanted Merlin for a while now like us." Lancelot said simply, still running his fingers through Merlin's hair, the manservant still resting against the Knight's inner thigh trying to regain his senses so he was obvious to the words being exchanged, his body was screaming for more attention and he could feel his hard on coming back thanks to Gwaine's previous actions.

"We're trying to give you the option of being the first one to enter him." Gwaine explained patiently as he sat next to Merlin who had dropped off his knees and was curled up between Lancelot's legs.

Arthur closed his eyes as he thought for a few moments, he opened his lust blown eyes and looked at the two Knights.

"You are still my Knights and Merlin is still my manservant." Arthur started slowly, his voice heavy with lust.

"I want you both to fuck him." He decided firmly.

"Well we can't disobey an order from our king can we?" Gwaine smirked, pleased that Arthur was willing to let him and Lancelot have Merlin first.

"I don't believe we can." Lancelot agreed, nodding slightly at Arthur before he helped Gwaine pull Merlin up onto his knees. Gwaine leaned over Merlin's shoulder, running his fingers through Lancelot's hair pulling the other Knight into an open mouth kiss while Merlin let out a low groan at the sight of the two kissing heatedly.

Merlin turned his head to the side to find Arthur; the king had forgone dignity and had pulled himself out of his breeches having his hand wrapped around himself. Their eyes met and Arthur let out a low gasp at the sight of his manservant and his hand moved faster.

"Looks like princess has taken our Merlin's focus away from us Lancelot." Gwaine sounded amused.

"I believe he has Gwaine, I think we need to get it back." Lancelot sounded just as amused.

Merlin gasped out loudly, throwing his head back against Gwaine's chest when something hard pressed against his entrance, inching in.

"Nggghhhh." Merlin bit his lower lip, trying to keep his voice down.

"So fucking tight Merlin." Gwaine grunted sounding strained as he slowly pushed his hard cock into Merlin's stretched hole.

"It's okay Merlin." Lancelot soothed as he placed his hands on Merlin's hips, thumbs rubbing circles on his hipbones as Gwaine placed a few hickies of his own on Merlin's pale neck as he fully entered Merlin.

"Ahh, G-Gwaine move." Merlin gasped out, shifting his hips slightly once he got used to the feeling.

"Whatever you want." Gwaine smirked and slowly pulled his hips back before he pushed forward with him groaning at the tight heat surrounding his hard cock. The noises Merlin was making should be against the law as they were sinful at best.

"God you're so beautiful like this." Lancelot breathed out tracing Merlin's jaw before he continued to trail his fingers downwards and over Merlin's erection and earning a loud gasp of surprise and slight pain when Lancelot slid his index finger inside of the warlock alongside Gwaine's cock.

Meanwhile Gwaine wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist, hand splayed on Merlin's chest to hold him while he thrusted himself into Merlin, his thrusts were precise but gentle at the same time as he did not want to hurt the smaller man. Lancelot pushed another finger inside of Merlin, watching as Merlin gasped as the fingers and the head of Gwaine's cock hit that spot once again. It was only thanks to the arm Gwaine had around him that he didn't sag down onto the bed completely as his vision was covered in black spots for a few moments.

Lancelot licked his lips as he pulled his fingers out and gently pushed the tip of his cock inside of Merlin's almost completely filled hole. Lancelot winced as he pushed in further as Merlin brought his hands up to cover his mouth from letting out a yelp of pain of being stretched even more than he ever thought possible. After what felt like an hour Lancelot was inside Merlin along side Gwaine. Lancelot felt a bit guilty at the look of pain that Merlin had on his face, but it felt like Merlin was expanding around the two, Lancelot smirked inwardly as he was sure Merlin's magic was responding to the situation.

"Fuck." Gwaine leaned his forehead against Merlin's back as the two Knights started to thrust into the warlock, each one had one of their hands wrapped around Merlin's weeping cock, stroking him in time with their thrusts into the dark haired youth.

"Ahhh, L-Lance, G-Gwaine, oh god. I-I…" Merlin groaned out, eyes screwed shut as his body shook as his prostate was thrusted against repeatedly by the two cocks within him. He knew he was getting close to the edge, he dropped his right arm over Lancelot's shoulder and his left arm went backwards to wrap around Gwaine's neck as he tried to steady himself.

Merlin opened his eyes, darting to the side and saw Arthur staring at the scene before him intensely, his strokes on his own cock were getting faster and faster, he was biting his lower lip harshly to stop from releasing any sounds. A familiar feeling welled up in his stomach and he released a loud groan, pushing his forehead against Lancelot's shoulder and he came within the Knight's grips. He heard a strangled gasp coming from Arthur's direction before Gwaine and Lancelot groaning out Merlin's name overpowered him. The warlock felt a warm sensation filling him as the two came within in; the room was filled with heavy breathing. The Knights pressed kisses to Merlin's sweaty torso as they gently pulled their cocks out of Merlin and gently lowered the warlock onto the bed, whispering soothing words to him, his head was in the clouds and his body was a haze of post-orgasm bliss.

"That was…" Lancelot trailed off as Gwaine ran his fingers through the other Knights hair while Merlin rested between the two Knight's bodies protectively.

"Amazing." Gwaine finished pressing a kiss to Lancelot's lips. "Enjoy the show princess?"

"Fuck." Arthur said breathlessly.

"It's better to be part of it than watching it princess." Gwaine suggested.

"I-I can't." Arthur muttered, sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

"No one will ever have to know unless you want them to." Lancelot probed gently, knowing that Merlin had wanted Arthur for a long time; he had a sneaking suspicion that Gwaine knew the same thing.

"Arthur." Merlin spoke up, sliding off the bed, walking towards Arthur the best he could with his sore body and unsteady legs feeling liquid slowly drip down his thighs making him blush.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, breathing out loudly though his nose when Merlin sank to his knees before Arthur and pushed the king's knees apart.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked in a shaky voice, he was fighting with himself at this point.

"The least I can do is help you out, I'm your manservant after all. It's my duty to tend to your every need." Merlin tilted his head to the side, running his hands up the king's inner thighs.

"What are you?" Arthur cut himself off with a gasp when Merlin covered the blonde's cock with his mouth, fingers wrapped around the base of the king's cock.

"He's braver than I thought." Gwaine muttered into Lancelot's hair, as the two Knights were wrapped around the other both of them had their eyes trained on Merlin and Arthur.

"Guess he was tired of waiting." Lancelot muttered back, running his hand down Gwaine's toned stomach.

Arthur felt the need to close his eyes as Merlin's tongue slid up and down the sides of his cock, but he kept his eyes were trained on the sight of his manservant's head bobbing between his legs. Not even in his wildest fantasies did he expect Merlin to look this perfect while blowing him. Arthur couldn't help but let a strained whimper escape his lips when Merlin's mouth left his cock with a lewd pop. Merlin looked up at the blonde with dark eyes, a ring of stormy blue was only just visible.

"Screw it." Arthur muttered, he reached down to Merlin's face and cradled his manservant's face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to Merlin's swelling lips. Merlin eyes widened at the kiss before he closed them and sighed happily into the kiss. Arthur shifted his hands, Merlin understanding the message he climbed up onto Arthur's lap, straddling the king's thighs as their tongues danced around each other's. They both groaned harshly as their exposed cocks brushed against each other's. Arthur's hands traced down Merlin's pale back before settling on the swell of Merlin's ass, squeezing slightly, Merlin ran his fingers through the blonde hair tugging on the strands every so often. Arthur pulled away from Merlin's lips and attacked the underside of Merlin's jaw with his lips and teeth, determined to leave visible marks behind.

"Hell." Lancelot swore quietly as Arthur slid two of his fingers into Merlin's abused hole, Merlin dropped his forehead to Arthur's shoulder breathing heavily as Arthur fingered him.

"The bed is big enough for you two as well." Gwaine called out to the two. Arthur looked at his Knights from over his manservant's shoulder, eye dark as he studied the two naked Knights who were tangled together at the head of the bed.

Arthur hummed before he stood up, Merlin yelped surprised as his legs automatically wrapped around Arthur's waist and hands gripping Arthur's shoulder's as he didn't want to end up on the floor. Arthur gently placed Merlin down on the bed's edge causing Merlin to unwrap his limbs from the blonde. Merlin tilted his head upwards to gaze at the king, but the king's attention was drawn elsewhere. Merlin turned to look over his shoulder and let out a small yell of surprise when Arthur manhandled the warlock so the black haired servant's back was pressed against the blonde king's chest, hands splayed across his hips and hard cock pressed between the smaller man's ass cheeks.

Their eyes were trained on Gwaine and Lancelot, cheeks flushed at the sight of the two Knights. Lancelot's head was pressed back against Gwaine's shoulder, eyes screwed closed, fingers gripping at Gwaine's collarbone as the long haired Knight had two fingers moving in and out of Lancelot's hole keeping the short haired Knight's legs apart with his own.

"Keep watching them Merlin." Arthur whispered the order in Merlin's ear as he started to inch his cock into Merlin. Merlin gasped out at the sudden feeling of being stretched and filled engulfed him once more. His whole body felt hot, the feeling and scent of Arthur filled his senses as Arthur groaned softly into his manservant's ear.

Both their eyes were trained on the Knights in front of them; Lancelot still had his eyes closed as he bit his lip roughly to keep any noises from him contained. Gwaine on the other hand had his eyes on Merlin and Arthur, he paused finger fucking Lancelot for a moment before he began again, this time the thrusts of his fingers into the other Knight mirrored Arthur and his thrusts into his manservant. Arthur stilled his movements, still fully seated within Merlin when Gwaine suddenly withdrew his fingers from Lancelot; Merlin tilted his head to the side questioningly as Arthur pressed kisses against the other marks on the skin there. Lancelot peered at Gwaine, his cheeks heating up at the sight of Arthur within Merlin both staring at the two Knights.

Gwaine smirked as an idea entered his mind; he placed a soft kiss to Lancelot's lips before he moved the other Knight. Arthur watched interested as Lancelot ended up on his hands and knees, head rather close to Merlin's crotch making the warlock stammer a bit. Lancelot looked up and smiled softly at the warlock before he planted a gentle kiss to the head of Merlin's hard cock. Merlin let out a muffled groan, Arthur swallowed hard as Lancelot moved his head forward, taking more of Merlin's cock in his mouth.

"Ahh, Lance?" Merlin asked softly, but it stopped when he suddenly arched his back; Arthur kept his hands on Merlin's hips to keep him in place.

He knew the reaction was the effects of Lancelot groaning out around Merlin when Gwaine pushed himself into Lancelot. Gwaine leaned over Lancelot's back, rocking his hips forward so he would go deeper into Lancelot; he had his left hand wrapped around Lancelot's hard cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Gwaine placed his right hand on the back of Merlin's neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. Arthur took this chance to start thrusting himself back into Merlin; pleased when he heard Gwaine hiss a bit as Merlin bit down on the long haired Knights lower lip.

With every thrust Arthur gave to Merlin, the warlock's hips rocked forward making Lancelot take more and more of the warlock's cock he hummed around the length. Lancelot had his hands gripping the sheets below him to keep himself up as Gwaine repeatedly pushed him own cock into Lancelot with his hand roughly stroking the Knight bring Lancelot closer and closer to his climax.

A rough thrust from Arthur combined with Lancelot's mouth around his cock and Gwaine kissing him senseless was all too much for Merlin, he screamed into the kiss as he came hard for the third time that night and sagged backwards against Arthur's chest. Lancelot pulled off of Merlin's cock with a wet pop and pushed himself up onto his knees as Gwaine pulled back from Merlin's lips. Merlin breathed heavily, nuzzling his cheek against the crook of Arthur's neck. Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's sweaty raven locks, pressing a kiss against his temple and rammed himself into Merlin at least two more times.

"Merlin!" Arthur groaned out loudly as he came within Merlin, the warlock feeling that warm sensation within himself once again and smiled happily if not completely worn out as Arthur lowered the two of them onto the bed, cradling the warlock between his legs with nose buried in Merlin's hair and thumbs rubbing absent circles onto Merlin's skin. Both their eyes were now watched as Gwaine fucked Lancelot with almost reckless abandon, gaining groans from the smaller Knight in front of him.

"Gwaine, Gwaine!" Lancelot cried out, loosing control once more as he came in Gwaine's sword calloused hand causing Gwaine to move his hips faster and harder before he bit down on Lancelot's shoulder as he came within the short haired man.

Gwaine slumped back against the headboard, holding Lancelot in his arms, the younger Knight looked exhausted but contented. Arthur adjusted himself and Merlin so the king had his back against the headboard beside Gwaine. Merlin reached his hand out, Lancelot and his fingers interlaced from their spots as their eyes fluttered shut.

"Get some sleep, that means you too princess." Gwaine gave the king a pointed look as he planted a kiss on Lancelot and Merlin's temples.

"You don't give me orders Gwaine." Arthur rolled his eyes fondly at the Knight.

"Just go to sleep Arthur." Gwaine rolled his eyes back before he placed his hand on Arthur's neck, pulling him in for a brief, but passion filled kiss before Gwaine forced Arthur to rest his head on the Knight's shoulder. Arthur huffed annoyed, but closed his eyes to sleep nonetheless. Gwaine looked at the scene that was taking place in his room as he absently stroked Arthur's hair.

Merlin was curled between Arthur's legs, cheek resting on Arthur's upper thigh his hand was stretched out and fingers laced with Lancelot's. His neck was covered with bite marks and hickies and lips were swelled up from all the intense kissing. His hips were covered in faint bruises from different sets of fingers and white liquid was still slowly trickling down his thighs from his abused hole. His face however was peaceful and happier than Gwaine had ever seen his best friend look in his life and he knew this was good for them all.

Arthur had his head resting on his Knight's shoulder looking just as at peace and happy as Merlin did, his blonde hair was sticking up at different angles and lips looking bruised. His muscled arms were wrapped possessively around Merlin's torso as his manservant slept. Gwaine smirked, it seemed like the king had finally understood his feelings for his manservant and it was about damn time.

Lancelot had his fingers laced with Merlin's, short hair messed up and shorter strands stuck to his forehead, his breathing was calm as he slept soundly. Gwaine smirked and ran his fingers down to Lancelot's hip, his fingers matching the appearing bruises there as white liquid dripped slowly from the Knight's hole. Gwaine had to pull his eyes away from the other three in his bed; he bit back a yawn but forced himself to stay awake. He was going to watch over them all, even if they were in Camelot; it was better safe than sorry.

 _"Gwaine."_ Merlin's voice echoed, Gwaine's head snapped down to look at Merlin whose eyes were open and looking intently at him.

 _"Gwaine."_ Merlin repeated, Gwaine stared at the dark haired man in between Arthur's legs, his lips had not moved.

 _"Merlin?"_ Gwaine asked hesitantly in his mind.

 _"Sleep Gwaine, I've set up wards around the room, we are safe here I promise."_  Merlin said soothingly, his blue eyes flashing molten gold. Gwaine smothered a surprised gasp down, his friend had magic and as his mind looked back at their time together it somehow didn't surprise him what so ever.

 _"I'll keep your secret Merls, I swear."_ Gwaine swore to Merlin and smiled as Merlin gave his friend a large happy grin before he leaned up without disturbing Lancelot or Arthur and pressed a closed mouth kiss to Gwaine's lips, the stubble rubbing against his skin slightly before Merlin sank back down into Arthur's now tightening embrace.

 _"I'm a warlock, born with magic, I'll explain everything tomorrow and only Gaius and Lancelot know, by accident actually."_ Merlin explained chuckling mentally before Merlin's eyes closed and he fell back to sleep.

Gwaine smiled broadly at the warlock before he rested his cheek on top of Arthur's blonde head and closed his eyes. He drifted off feeling at peace and safe, knowing he was surrounded by people who he loved and by the wards Merlin had in place.

Yes, this was the best idea he's ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
